Pablo
Pablo, simply known as Pablo is a recurring character in the War of the Ancient Races universe. He has been involved in the original War of the Ancient Races, War of the Ancient Races: Volume II, War of the Ancient Races: Volume III and War of the Ancient Races: Reborn! His character bio from Wotar: v1 is as follows: Birth name: Pablo Gender' ': Male Age: 14 History: Xhel's cousin twice removed on his mothers side, came to Spain after his parents passed away. He was raised in Miami but moved to Spain at the age of 12. Of course he began to like his older cousin. He was everything anyone would ever want to be or so he thought. He knew of the monsters his older cousin hunted and tried to learn everything about them. For no reason what so ever he left Xhel's mansion and took a boat across to Scandinvia. His character bio from Wotar: v2 is as follows: GENERAL Birth Name: Pablo ? Race: Lycan Age: 15 Gender: Male Occupation: None Birthplace: Spain Current Location: Unknown Family Relations: Xhel, his cousin twice removed on his motehrs side. Weapon: His claws Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: A great humored kid. He gets along with almost anyone and was once thought as the perfect child. Detailed History: Pablo was born in Spain Madrid, which automatically made Real Madrid his favirote football team. He his parents were killed when he was young, which eventually led to him being raised by his older cousin. The hunter had taught him everything he knew, but as the kid grew old he also grew a wander lust. One day he had randomly decided to leave his cousin's care and go to Scandanavia. He was then turned into a werewolf and since then has grown powerful especially, for his small size. He seeks revenge on the vampires for destroying his fellow lycans. Fears: Silver Strengths: He's a werewolf. Weaknesses: Silver Likes: Power. Dislikes: Silver... APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Look at sig Clothing: Anything quicksilver. (That pretty much sums it up.) Build: Small, yet his strength should not be underestimated. Marks/Scars: None His character bio from Wotar: v3 as follows GENERAL Birth Name: Pablo(Nothing more nothing less.) Race: Lycan Age: Appears 16. Gender: Male Occupation: Birthplace: Madrid, Spain Current Location: Niagara Falls. Family Relations: His cousin. Weapon: Carries an assortment of weapons with him at all times. It can change from a(Just an example) pistol, to a silver dagger to a hand held grenade mostly the latter. Other Items Owned: A bag of explosions. He has two major hidden stashes, one in North America another in Europe. He also has a number of smaller stashes. BACKGROUND Personality: Pablo is a rather happy, optimistic person. He could also be rather thoughtful, and has a great/bad humor. It depends on your point of view. Sometimes he can be a jerk, but there is never malicious intent. Its more for his own entertainment. This only happens when he is very bored. (This includes history from the first wotar I can get link proofs to just every statement but I'm too lazy. Also it describesIsh Pablo relationships with the now pack leaders.) Detailed History: Pablo was born in Madrid. The first five years of his life are rather happy, or he assumes. He has no real memory of them. His first memory was the untimely death of his parents. They were murdered by a suppose assassin. His parents were apparently people of some sort of power money wise. The assassin had no intentions what so ever in killing Pablo and left him untouched. His memories of the following day of his life are rather blurry, he remembers being brought to his cousins orphanage where he lived for the next seven years of life. The orphanage was specifically built for children's whose parents were either turned or killed by vampires or werewolves alike. There the orphans are give a rather decent education and are obviously taught how to kill both vampires and werewolves. Pablo here quickly caught on to his teachings he swore that one day, he would be a famed hunter much like his cousin. Pablo also picked up his knowledge of explosions in the orphanage. His cousin taught him the unorthodox ways of killing vampires and werewolves alike. This included explosions and other unrelated methods. When Pablo turned thirteen his cousin left abruptly there was a vampire crisis in England that needed to be handled. The young teenager decided to follow his cousin, he bought a ticket to London. On the way to the city, the flight to be redirected, seeing the city was now other control of vampires. This lead to him landing in Scandinavia to be more specific Norway. Here he was turned into a werewolf, the same beast he was taught to kill. This did not phase Pablo at all, instead he found being a werewolf rather interesting. His first transformation occurred in the den, the three den leaders wanted to witness it. Few if any survived the transformation at the age 13. By chance Pablo did, and they(Pack leaders) were rather impressed. He from there was raised to become a heir to the pack. His turner was Perrin Goldeneyes, who he somewhat saw as a father figure. Alena he saw as a mother figure. Life as a werewolf in the den went rather well, until it was attacked by vampires. Pablo by chance was out hunting at the time, he returned to find it destroyed and the majority of the werewolves dying. They dying gave him their power, ending their lives rather quickly. The following years after the den attack passed rather quickly. He fought against the vampires using guerrilla ware fare, at the time he 'recruited' werewolves. They didn't have much of a choice. He also at the time begun to build up his explosion stash. (Brother in arms. Concerning Shaw and Pablo.) Pablo doesn't really recall when he meant Shaw. He doesn't remember that quite frankly he didn't like him much. In Pablo's opinion he was dumb and rather annoying. But that eventually changed, once Shaw began to stalk him a bit. Following him across Asia. On the journey there and back, Pablo learned Shaw could be a valuable companion. It also became clear that Shaw wasn't as annoying and dumb as he thought. They became brothers in arms to a certain extent, trying to give Europe a fighting chance against the vampires. They also had some rather odd journeys. One which led to the discover of a bird girl. Eventually Shaw left to live in Buffalo and start his own Den. He eventually convinced Pablo to leave Europe. (We aren't all assholes. Concerning Pablo and Arai.) Pablo met Arai in Athens, Greece on an explosion gathering trip. He bumped into the werewolf which quickly lead to a solid friendship. Pablo if he recalls correctly was the first werewolf Arai met. He also believes he played a rather influential role on Arai's life and would like to hear somebody say other wise. He believes he taught her all werewolves weren't assholes. Basically he thinks he introduced her to the werewolf world in someway. Arai also helped convince Pablo to go to North America, in which they immediately got into a fight by pure accident. They didn't recognize each other due to their current states of mind and body. (Pablo never really knew Namir much so yeah...) Pablo arrived in New York, New York where almost apun his arrival the city was bombed. By chance he survived but the details are rather foggy. He traveled to Buffalo, and once arriving almost immediately fought with Arai who seemed to be the only one there at the moment. Once they recognized each other they made up. Life continued accordingly. There was some sort of feud between Namir, Arai, and Shaw one which he quite frankly stayed out of. Once the pack officially separated Pablo bolted out of the den angry with a fuss. He ranted about how this was never a true pack, and how the real pack would never put the pack at risk due to personal relationships. He also insulted each of them accordingly, making sure they heard him.. Arai being soft, Shaw being stupid and Namir being a whore. Hopefully to their dismay he left. They heard no signs of him, and would not for five years. Fears: Silver. Strengths: He is a werewolf. Has a vast knowledge of explosions. Was groomed to be a future leader of the original pack, coming with that he was taught how to block his mind from others. If you can read his mind its only because he lets you. Weaknesses: Silver Likes: Sleeping. Dislikes: Silver. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Look at sig. Clothing: He likes to keep his clothes simple. Its basically anything with jeans. Build: Pablo is about 5'6 feet tall. His frame is small but still rather lean. Marks/Scars: None His character bio from Wotar:Reborn! as follows: GENERAL Birth Name: Pablo Race: Lycan Age: Turned into a lycan at the age of 15. Actual age is pending on the time line. Gender: Male Occupation: None. Birthplace: Spain Current Location: Some where in Europe. Family Relations: His parents are dead. As far as he knows he doesn't have any siblings. The only family member that Pablo knows of is his Cousin(33). Weapon: A number of bags filled with explosives. A Desert Eagle. Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Pablo is a generally kind and happy person despite his loyalty to The Pack and it's morals( or lack thereof). He is very trustworthy and quick to trust others. He can be overprotective of his friends and allies. Pablo can be extremely sarcastic at times. (Bed time will finish history later.) Detailed History: Pablo was born into an incredibly rich family. His father was the son of a multi billion business owner and thus did not have the need to work. The business was known for it's funding of vampire/werewolf hunters. Including Pablo's cousin Xhel (Pronounced Shell). His parents were always traveling the world simply because they had nothing better to do. When Pablo was born they took a year break but quickly began once he could walk. It was during this time that a sequence of murders and kidnappings of Pablo's relatives began. In 3 short years his relatives were all but dead. The only ones left were his parents, Xhel and his parents. What was once traveling the world became fleeing an unknown threat. After a year of fleeing and assuming their lives were safe the family settled down in Madrid. They were wrong. It was Pablo's first memory. He remembers being tucked in his bed by his parents before they went to bed. Thirty minutes later there was the sound of a window being shattered and screaming from within his parent's bedroom. The screaming suddenly stopped and he got out of his bed. Gather his courage the young Pablo moved towards door. As he approached it somebody suddenly came bursting straight through the door knocking Pablo onto the ground. Another person shortly followed; the stood side by side. It was dark yet Pablo's night light gave off just enough light to see the faces of the intruders. One was his aunt the other his uncle; their faces were covered with blood, their eyes red. "I'm sorry." His aunt said as she lifted her arm and balled up her fist. As she brought down her fist to smash him, Pablo covered his face with his arms and closed his eyes. There were two loud gun shots and Pablo once again opened his eyes. In front of him stood his cousin over two piles of dust; a gun in his hands and tears streaming down his eyes. Xhel dropped onto his knees, hugged Pablo and began to cry on his shoulders. Unsure of what had just happen Pablo also began to cry. Pablo was welcomed into Xhel's orphanage. An orphanage specifically for Children's whose parents were by vampires or werewolves. In the orphanage not only did they provide an advanced education but they also train the children so they can one day have revenge. Pablo was no different. He was in track to become another product of the orphanage... Until of course he developed a little crush on a slightly older orphan. Pablo was 15 when she turned 18 and like all orphans are given permission to leave the orphanage. Thus she did... and being a love sickened teenager Pablo followed. Pablo had the knowledge of where she was going. Her destination was Sweden where she would seek revenge on the vampire whom killed her parents. Upon arriving in Sweden the situation ended in disaster. It left Pablo confused, alone, and lost in a foreign nation. It was during this time that Pablo was turned into a werewolf by Perrin. Perrin took in Pablo for a few days before leaving and telling him to follow his gut feeling, He said it would lead him to a new home; the werewolf den. Pablo traveled to the den where he shortly there after experienced his first transformation. The werewolf transformation is known to be incredibly painful and stressful on the human body. At times it could be so overwhelming that it would kill the lycan. For being very young and a rather small person it was a somewhat impressive feat. Pablo's life of being an official member of the pack then began. He quickly mastered his lycan abilities and became extremely powerful in a short amount of time(Eh we had a reason for this in Wotar 2. I just forgot it but I'm pretty sure it is legit). Pablo was a couple miles away from the Den when it was attacked. As a lycan Pablo's sense of sound is excellent, so it was no surprise that he picked up the sounds of battle. In a few short minutes Pablo quickly made his way to the Den, and charged into the midst of battle. The vampire's hadn't expected the lycan to appear out of the forest. The result was devastating for the vampires, As Pablo managed to take out the demolition crew. By the end of the night the lycans had won the battle. While the lycan victory had divided the vampires; yet there were still many of them. Since the victory Pablo has spent his time hunting down vampires between short stretches of time. Fears: Death and end of the lycan race. Strengths: Good at coming up with plans/strategies/tactics. Self motivated. Weaknesses: Silver. Rather independent. He is too trusting. Likes: Sleeping, eating, and hiking. Dislikes: Vampires. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Look at sig. Clothing: Wears an over sized leather coat and jeans. Build: Pablo is 5'6. Has a small frame, lean, somewhat muscular. Marks/Scars: Pablo is untouchable!(No scars) Role play Sample: The lycan continued to shake his head intensely as his jaws clamped down harder onto a piece of meat. He then flipped the piece of meat into mid air; jumped and caught it in mid air. Using his claws he tore the piece of meat in half. It was clear that Pablo liked to play with his food which at the time was unrecognizable. It was mystery meat if you will. He couldn't tell what the corpse was; whether it was male or female, let alone human or animal. He had most likely chewed through the bones of the dead... thing. Thing was perhaps the best choice of words to describe it. After a few more seconds of chewing the lycan decided it was venison. Not that he cared. To a werewolf meat was meat. There was a clear pathway in which the lycan ate his meal. The wolf bathed in the moon light his figure could be seen from far away. Behind him the rustle of branches and leaves could be heard, instinctively he turned his ahead around and went to explore. Quickly abandon his meal in favor of adventure. As he made his way through the forest he came across the path Adele had made. The foot prints were rather large, he compared them to his paws. As he placed his paw onto the ground he noticed it was a nearly perfect fit. Wolf Pablo let out a howl at that moment, one of his own kind were near he told himself. Automatically he began to follow the path, first at a slow pace then at a perhaps unmatched quick pace. His paws touched the ground for not even a split second before he continued to move. The werewolf's running style seemed to look more like a horse then any other animal. He stared straight down following the path, and if he had been running any slower or paying more attention, Pablo would of avoided the house. But he did not, instead he broke right through the wall sending a large crushing noise through the once peaceful forest. He has posted in the following theads on Wotar: v1 Lost The Wolf's Den Mysterious Tower Forest Behind Mansion He has posted in the following theads on Wotar: v2 A Broken Fragment of Time Full Moons Bring Bloody Nights A Rallying Cry Night Flight Rebuilding The Den On the road ... Again... Zurich, Switzerland Short on Time San Marino A Meeting Sight Seeing Leaving Home The Closer To Your Enemies The Safer He has posted in the following theads on Wotar: v3 Awaken He has posted in the following theads on Wotar: Reborn! Ashes to Ashes Blood Wrought The Day The Night Drags Out Study-Assigning A Mission Category:Characters Category:Lycans